1. Field of the Invention
My invention is particularly related to a new and improved lightweight type of a reinforced knockdown roof platform for use on an inclined roof so that a worker can carryout anyone of a number of work assignments on a building roof such as repairing of roof shingles. The platform is mounted on an inclined roof and act to support painting or roofing materials and the like.
One of the more pertinent patents found in the ones noted above is the U.S. Pat. No. 1,026,097 which shows one type of a collapsible shingling stool. The stool found in this patent is not believed to be of a lightweight construction nor as sturdy or as reliable as my reinforced platform since it does not possess the improved structural features found in my platform.
More particularly my platform is lightweight, collapsible and readily adjustable to be sized for roofs having different pitches. To this end, the platform has an upright leg structure with adjustable tubular legs uniquely fitted into and adjustably secured with the upright leg structure. A handle is provided on the upright leg structure to permit the collapsible platform to be readily transported when collapsed.